A Second Chance
by Mrs Cassandra M
Summary: It's modern times and a young lady Elizabeth has fought and won to buy the beloved Camelot of King Arthur. She feared the evil from the past had been reborn and prayed for help in her fight to protect and keep Camelot from the said evil. The help she receives though is not what she expects though, but she is honored to have received it.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

She stood in the somewhat rebuilt ruins of the land she had spent her life savings on, Camelot. She grew up on tales of King Arthur and knew he was real, she had even found the graveyard of knights. She been determined to own the land, own the place where she felt she truely belonged. She had sworn to make sure that the new Camelot was as peaceful as Arthur's was in his time.

She had been wary of the other gentleman who had tryed to buy the land something about him didnt feel right, like a bad feeling within in her body warned her against him. She heeded that warning and fought and won the land.

She left her spot in the middle of Camelot and made her way towards the South gate and down into the graveyard. She moved silently in respect until she came to one grave she knew well. She knealt before it and bowed her head in respect.

"My lord Arthur, I fear evil from the past has reawoken. I bought your Camelot, I pray your blessing in owning it for I want to keep it safe, keep you and your knights safe within your graves. I have been rebuilding Camelot you see, I plan on keeping it like you had it, peaceful and war free. I just hope I have the strength I require in doing so. I'm no warrior my lord, you and your knights were truely the only greatest warriors. I'll train in everything, from Tristan's bow to Galahad's short axe I wont leave nothing out of any of the trainings for myself or others. I once prayed, and I know this will seem silly, but I once prayed you had been reborn you and the knights. I so wish I could have met you, I know it may seem odd but i would have ask for the right to approach your brother Tristan had you been reborn, for you see I have fallen in love with him, and in doing so consider you, Gunievere, Galahad,Gawain, dagonet, Bors, Vanora, Lancelot, my family. I dont know if your still alive or if your able to hear me but I plead to you Merlin return these knights to Camelot, I am willing to sacrifice if I must so," sighing the young Lady wiped her moist eyes and stood taking a deep breath as she brushed off her dress and made her way back to the fort, not knowing that what she prayed for she would receive.

Merlin had indeed heard this sincere young lady and all her words and when she was safely back in the fort a odd sudden storm struck the land, a storm of the dead.


	2. Chapter 1 The Awakening

**Chapter 1**

Elizabeth stood staring out her window with her shawl wrapped tight around her as she watched the storm pour down for hours now. She had convinced herself it had been a sign they had all been working too hard so she informed her workers that the rest of the week was theirs to do whatever they wanted.

Turning she made her way to her bed, she was content to just snuggle up during the storm with a good book, but of course nothing ever went her way. There was a knock at her door and a muffled voice she knew was Jacob's her right hand man said she had better come to the wall and see this.

Changing into her tight leather pants, her black tunic, and grabbing her bow and arrows from behind the door she headed out to see what the commotion was.

As she arrived at the wall she was confused, there stood her people, all in total complete shock of soemthing. Arriving at a free piece of the wall she leaned forward to see what had them captivated, but cursed loudly as she saw seven of the graves dug up.

"Who did that, I demand to know who disturbed the King and his knights,"

"No one went out there Liz," Jacob replied touching her arm and pointing in a direction for her to see, " No one touched them they have risen from the grave."

Elizabeth was in shock there standing in a small group most likely weak and tired and hungry in this storm, was seven faces she could not believe were alive. She shook herself out of shock and quickly turned fleeing down the stone steps towards the gate demanding blankets and water.

When she had what she needed she and Jacob rushed through the gate towards the field. When they arrived Elizabeth teared up in joy at seeing them, just happy to know she had been heard.

"My lord Arthur here please allow us to help you," Elizabeth quickly said as she grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped it over the shoulders of the king as Jacob did the same for Bors, and Dagonet, and Galahad, and then Gawain, as she quickly grabbed another blanket and gently wrapped it over the shoulders of Tristan who looked up at her but stared in shock at the marking on her face.

"Who are you my lady?." came Arthurs question light but serious.

"My name Is Elizabeth Morgan, and the new modern owner of Camelot, but time for questions can wait my lord let us get you out of this storm and into my nice warm castle," she replied pleasently offering her hand to Tristan who willingly took it.

Carefully Jacob and Elizabeth and two of the guards at the gate suceeded in getting the king and his knights safely indoors to the round table where she helped them sit by the newly installed firepit in the middle of the round table.

Grabbing the nearest girl she requested she rush and bring food, more water, and blankets for them. Before moving and making her way towards them took the soaked blankets and threw them in a pile on the other side of the table.

"You have not changed Camelot much,"

"Nay Arthur I changed it alot, modernized it to this time era," Elizabeth explained as she sat on the table while she waited for the stuff to be brought in to them, "You see Camelot was destroyed, years of neglect, erosion by the rain, sieges by other Kings and soldiers after you died. I had to rebuild Camelot, we started with my castle so that all had a place to sleep and eat and be safe and then slowly rebuilt the wall, took us a year for that, and now we are working on the village, homes and the famous tavern that I have already name Vanora's Bar after Bor's beloved Vanora,"

"Speaking of where is my spit fire, and all my bastards," Bors asked as he heard his beloveds name.

"Sir Bors it is the year of two thousand and thirty four, she is long gone I am sad to tell you as are your children, but my right hand man Jacob who aided me in helping you is your relative he is of your blood Bors,"

"My kids and kids and so on," Bors mumbled in shock as Lancelot clapped him on the back.

"Well done Bors you made sure that at least someone was alive to tell our tale,"

"Thats the sad thing," Elizabeth looked down as she didnt look forward to telling them this, "Your story is no longer popular, many dont know who you are expect those here in this new Camelot, that was my one rule for any who wished to live here they had to know the story the life of King Arthur and his knights. I remained loyal always have respected the stories of the great King Arthur and his knights, its why I bought Camelot, although a evil man tryed to buy it also I fought for it,"

"I am honored you have done so much for my land my lady we are truely indebeted to you for it and for helping us tonight,"

"Hush Arthur I did not do it to be indebeted to anyone I am a warrioress, not a queen, I rather fight and protect those I love then rule a land. As well you may all call me Elizabeth or Liz either works. As for Camelot, well Arthur what do you say to being King again?,"

"You would give me that right so soon after you have done so much for your people,"

"I was never queen Arthur I told them that all the first days they arrived, informed them that when the day came for the reborn Arthur to come home he would be KIng once more, now that your here they know that their King has come home,"

"Thank you Elizabeth truely," Arthur said as the maids came rushing in arms full of everything she had asked for.

"Excuse me," Liz said rushing fro the room. She couldn't breath she had sat there in front of her king, her knights, she landed on the floor few feet from the door in shock. It wasn't til someone laid their hand on her shoulder that she snapped out it.

"Are you alright,"

"Yes Dagonet, thank you, I just got overwhelmed back there it's not every day people you respected and idolized come back from the dead,"

"Aye that's true but come join us Arthur has declared you a sister," as Dagonet told her this her eyes widened in shock but still took the offered hand and together with Dagonet made her way to her room of brothers, and the man she loved, Tristan.


	3. Chapter 2 Revelations And A New Addition

**Chapter 2**

Liz sat at the round table with the knights, she was still shocked that they were alive but she thanked whoever brought them back in time before the evil could conquer Camelot from her.

"Elizabeth?,"

"Yes Arthur,"

"I heard you in the dark, every word you spoke at my grave the days you been here. Asking my blessings, informing me of everything, you made me proud Elizabeth it's why I declare you our sister, you earned it,"

"I am honored Arthur truely,"

"You must speak to the other of what you told me though, I do believe you would be good together," Arthur smiled at her as he causally left out names leaving his men to stare at him.

"What's this now, Arthur playing match maker I never thought I see the day who now since the last ones you helped pair was me and Galahad," Gawain laughed as he pulled his Galahad closer to him.

"It is not my place to speak of it, if Elizabeth wishes she can if not dont push it,"

"Soo who is it," Galahad laughed as he asked liz.

"It is not the time to tell him, he wouldnt even accept me if i tryed im a outsider, im not roman nor Samartian, he woudnt want me," Liz replied quietly as she looked down turning the black onyx ring on her finger.

"Whoever the lad is is a damn fool if he wouldnt want you darlin ya a right pretty lass just as pretty as my vanora,"

"Thank you Bors, but I have no hope in ever suceeded with the man who soars in my heart," Liz said as she got up from her seat and made her way out the shocked look left in the eyes of the few who knew whom she spoke of and with that they turned on Tristan ready to lash him. for being the most blindest brother they had.

Bors got to him first being the closest and smacked him in the back of the head.

"What the hell Bors, what was that for,"

"Did you hear what Liz said?,"

"Aye what of it,"

"Gods help us he is oblivious," Galahad muttered as he covered his face with his hands.

"You prat she admitted who she was in love with in her last sentence, 'The one who soars in my heart', the only one around here who ever did any soaring or had any soaring around them was you Tristan,"

"Wait me? Why would she love me a quiet knight from a time she never knew me in,"

"Love can sometimes never be explained, look at me and Gunivere, Bors and Vanora, it just happens the heart is the one uncontrollable part of all people,"

"Did I hear my name," came a familiar voice from the doorway. Bors turned and the boys laughed as his jaw dropped. There standing in front of them was Bor's vanora.

She stood in the doorway dressed in a red strapless gown, thinner then anyone had ever seen her, and her firey red hair in waves over her shoulders.

Bors stood up like a man possessed and practically running over he scooped his Vanora up into his arms spinning them in happiness.

"My vanora,"

"Aye it is me my Bors, welcome home my love," Vanora smiled as she planted one hell of a kiss on Bors.

The boys whistled in happiness for them making Bors break the kiss to tell them to shut up jokingly. Pulling her over Bors sat down and pulled her down onto his lap wrapping his arms tight around her.

"Tristan I been friends with Elizabeth for the past year and six months now, she never takes any man to her arms or her room, she goes every morning to the training yard to practice only her bow and arrows, she had those markings put on her face to show she was not only a warrioress but also whom she loved. She is in love with you Tristan dont break her heart or i will break you," Tristan gulped at Vanora's words she was one woman neither him or his brothers messed with cause they knew her temper and how she wasn't afraid to tell them off. Tristan sat contemplating things and knew what he had to do, he had to sweep his warrioress off her feet in love.


	4. Chapter 3 Changes Beginning

**Chapter 3**

Liz sat in her room curled up in the middle of her four poster bed silently crying. She knew that by those few simple words he would figure out who she loved, him, Tristan. She she was unfocused she didnt hear the door open or the masked man come into her room before it was too late.

The man had her pinned down, his hands wrapped around her throat. She tryed grabbing for dagger but she was losing strength with every moment he held on. Then all of a sudden he was gone off her. As she looked up through bleary eyes she saw Tristan beating the crap out of the guy before Galahad pulled him off and shoved him toward Liz while the guys left the room with the culprit.

Tristan rushed forward wrapping Liz in his arms while gently checking her throat. She moved her lips to speak only to be hushed by Tristan.

"Save your voice Liz after what just happened. I just want you to listen ok. I after a tounge lashing from Vanora, who yes is back and most likely busy with Bors as usual, and from our brothers I realized that you love me, why I have no clue I'm not much. But I will take care of you, I will open my heart to you, I want to give us a chance and learn everything about you and I already fell in love with you the moment I looked into you sky blue eyes and saw my markings on your face," he smiled as he saw Liz's eyes light up and she nodded as cuddled into his arms.

Never before had he had this chance. No woman in his time ever caught his eyes, but she did. Liz was what made his heart beat truely again since the moment he came back with the others. He knew he wasn't going anywhere but he was going to find out who tryed to hurt his warrioress and castrate them himself.

He noticed Liz fall asleep in his arms and gently laying her down he covered her with the blanket at the end of her before quietly leaving her room.

Downstairs the men had the assassin tied to a chair and were demanding answers from him but he wouldn't speak. Tristan came barging into the room and the guys backed up seeing the fire of rage in their brother's eyes for the first time in a long time.

"Who sent you!,"

"He wont speak Tristan,"

"Oh he will as I cut his flesh with tiny but deep wounds torturing him until he speaks,"

"No!, god the guy said this would never get this far, he didnt even tell me you guys were alive just to kill her. Look he didnt give a name, and I never saw him but he told me to come to Camelot, to find a way in, and to murder the one they call Elizabeth,"

"Why?,"

"He never said, I swear," Tristan saw the truth in his eyes and turned to Arthur signalling he was now all his to deal with. Arthur nodded to Tristan as he left to rejoin Liz.

"Under law I hereby declare you to be executed at dawn for the attemtped murder of Princess Elizabeth," the guy's eyes went wide and tryed begging but it was too late as Galahad and Gawain dragged him out of the room to be put somewhere safe until dawn. Arthur smiled as he felt his power return things were feeling right again but things would change as well as they already had started to with Elizabeth and tristan.


	5. Chapter 4 Justice

**Chapter 4**

Tristan rejoined Liz in her bedroom gently checking on her throat as she slept. Pulling the chair over from the dressing table he sat vigil at her bedside. He memorized her every feature he possibly could as he sat there. He already knew she had the most stunning sky blue eyes he had ever seen, her hair was ebony black with just the right amount of waves in it. She was thin but not too thin she was perfect to him and she always would be. He couldn't help but notice the scars upon her arms and hands and was curious as to how she received them having not fought in any battles before. He had seen the softness yet the tough exterior of her hands from years of archery training and felt a surge of pride that she focused on his talent more then the others she had practiced.

Liz could feel someone watching her and opening her eyes ever so slightly smiled as she saw Tristan beside her bed. Scooting back a little she patted the spot beside her gesturing for him to lay beside her. He smiled at her invitation and laid down beside her pulling Liz into his arms.

"Arthur has dealt with the assassin, he has declared it execution at dawn for the attempted murder of you, his Princess Elizabeth. You truely have been declared family my sky just by being named princess,"

"He..is too...kind to do so," Liz slowly responded her throat still sore from being chocked.

"He has come to care for you, they all have, as I have come to love you Liz. So long as I live and so long as the others live you will never be alone, you will always be protected, and you will always be their sister,"

"Thank you my hawk," Liz said giggling at his surprised expression at her nickname for him. Laying her head on his chest she snuggled close to Tristan as the storm was dying down outside.

Tristan kissed his beloved's forehead as he wrapped his arms tighter around her after he fixed the blanket around them. He knew this was where he was meant to be, in her arms. He didnt know who had resurected them but if he ever found out he owed them a ale for this wonderful miracle. With that final thought Tristan fell peacefully asleep with his Elizabeth.

As dawn approached Arthur stood in the middle of the square of Camelot and began to speak.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and children of Camelot I know many of you have come knowing the tales and respecting the nature of Camelot. I am none other then the King Arthur, not reborn, resurected. Me and my fellow knights Dagonet, Bors, Galahad, Gawain, and Tristan have come to live amongst you as equals. Here there will be no higher or lower power unless the need arises for it for example that of which I have called you all forth to witness. Last night a gentlemen snuck into Camelot with ill intentions, for he was here to murder Elizabeth, or as she will be known as Princess Elizabeth, my sister. This morning now here at dawn that man will be executed. I know that this is not the times of old but Elizabeth has given me Camelot to rule and so instead of keeping criminals and hired killers alive we will execute them to make them a example. Galahad! Gawain! You can bring the culprit out."

As the man was brought out those of the towns folk who had shown up to the execution was disgusted with the man. Arthur had him brought before him his back to him, his head held high. As he turned to his left Dagonet held out a sword to him for his use. And so with one quick slice he decapitated the man for all to see.

Murmer swept through the crowd everyone agreeing with what Arthur had done for justice. Arthur handed the sword back to Dagonet and the crowd dispersed heading back inside to sleep more before they each had to go to their respected jobs. Arthur nodded to his brothers and so together they made their way inside to the rooms that they had been shown to determined to sleep after the last 24 hours of events. Who knows what the following day would bring.


	6. Chapter 5 Gifts and Happiness

**Chapter 5**

The sun was shining brightly when Liz finally woke up fully. She was too comfortable to move though from Tristan's arms but knew that she had a full day planned. She had a appointment at a neighbouring village for talks of trade, then she had a appointment with a fence maker in the same village to have a fence put around the graveyard, then she had to do the weekly check of the work on the village while everyone enjoyed their time off so that she had notes for them for when they restarted again that following monday, and then she had to plan the welcome home party for her family.

She looked up smiling when she began feeling Tristan's fingers run through her hair.

"How long have you been awake?,"

"Since dawn I heard Arthur in the courtyard this morning, plus being a scout I never did sleep much but I do believe that will change slowly as long as I have you to come to bed to every night,"

"I know what you mean my hawk I could get use to sleeping in your arms,"

"We will take it slow I promise you that Liz I dont want you feeling rushed in this relationship,"

"I never could Tristan your a sweet man who would never do that to me I have always known that it's part of why I fell in love with you," smiling Tristan kissed her softly and passionately.

"What do you have planned today?,"

"Quite a few things but you need to go tell our brothers to dress for outside the wall I have to go to a nearby village,"

"Ok my sky," Tristan replied kissing her once more before getting up and was surprised to notice the wet clothes he had on last night dryed and washed and folded on the chair by the door.

"Vanora is quite sneaky its why she runs the tavern and is head maid, and knowing her she wont let anyone near you, me, or the others,"

"Good to know but i'm surprised she got in without me sensing her," Tristan laughed as he donned his black tunic, his black briches, and then pulling on his boots. Kissing his beloved once more he slipped out of their room and began his task to waking the sleeping hoard.

The first door he knocked on he instantly regretted it as it was opened by a half asleep, half naked Galahad.

"Oy not the sight I needed first thing in the morning,"

"What do you want Tristan, Gawain and I just got to sleep not too long ago,"

"Well sorry to wake you but Liz is leaving the wall on a errand at a neighbouring village and has requested her brothers go with her,"

"Oh alright then, um give us about ten minutes and we'll meet you in the stables,"

"She has stables I never knew,"

"Aye she does wait til you see the horses and the other surprise there," Galaha laughed as he closed the door leaving Tristan to stand in surprise for a moment before he shook himself out of it and headed to the next door.

Thankfully this next room was Arthur's. After knocking on it he explained to Arthur what Liz had planned and Arthur agreed informing him he would meet him in the stables.

Then came the next door he prayed that whoever it was was decent unlike Galahad had been. Turns out the room was Dagonet's who was already dressed early like he always had been the early riser and simply said "I'll prepare."

The next door was ajar and opening it slowly he was quick to laugh at the fact Lancelot had been spread passed out cold in his first real bed after awhile.

"OY Lancelot wake up you lug,"

"Ugh go away," he mumbled.

"No I won't get up Liz is leaving the wall and wants us with her,"

"Seriously I thought we were done with the whole service life,"

"She is your sister Lancelot asking a favor not your service,"

"Oh aye true alright be in the stables in ten," nodding in response Tristan left the doorway making sure Lancelot's door was fully shut.

It was then he realized Bors was the last one left, and considering how he and Vanora acted last night he prayed they were decent. Knocking on the door he was grateful as Vanora opened it.

"Good mornign Tristan,"

"Aye same to you Vanora, Liz is goign past the wall and has requested her brother's escort we need Bors,"

"You go on down to the stables and get ready i'll get the big guy up he'll be down there in ten,"

"Thank you Vanora,"

"Your welcome Tristan just make sure she comes back safe,"

"Aye I will," nodding to her he made his way out of the castle and set upon finding the stables which surprisingly didnt take him long to find since it took up a large portion of the corner of the village.

As Tristan made his way in he stood memorized at his Liz as she stood in the stall of a pure black mare. She couldn't help but notice how she had dressed. She wore a black tunic like himself, black skinny pants (that he comes to find out are called jeans in this age), and black knee high boots.

It was when he heard laughing that he snapped out of it. Galahad stood laughing at Gawain as he wiped his face free after being licked by his new horse. Liz even began laughing, and Tristan had to admit it was funny and joined in.

"Tristan there you are thought you would never find us, come I have gifts for you," Liz giggled as she took Tristan's hand and pulled him a little ways down the stable. Stopping in front of a stall he stood in shock as he saw the gifts she had for him. The horse was a pure black stallion, that he foung out understood Sarmatian that Liz had taught it just for him, and on a shelf by the stall entrance was a hawk, just like his hawk.

Turning he yanked Liz close and planted one hell of a kiss on her in thanks for the gifts. As he pulled back Liz's eyes were wide in shock at the intensity of the kiss.

"If I had known that was how you would react I would have shown you last night," that earned yet another round of laughs from Galahad and Gawain, but this time joined by Bors loud laugh and Arthur's.

After their laughs they made sure they had everything as Jacob handed each a pack of food that consisted of meat, cheese, bread, and ale. He lingered by Bors and Liz noticed Bors clap him on the shoulder and nod to him. When they were ready Liz called for the gates to be opened and together they set out who knew what dangers had been set for Liz outside the wall.


	7. Chapter 6 Heartbreak and Sorrow

**Chapter 6**

They took their time travelling it would take a few hours there and back to Camelot but Liz agreed to taking their time so the men could see what their land had changed into. Nothing much had changed expect the road was a real paved road, Liz had paid a good chunk to have the land paved properly. She never told the guys where her money came from, you see between her parents being immensly rich, and their life insurances when they had died two years ago, and the nice chunk she had in stocks that she cashed out she had enough to live happily for a long time.

Tristan was ahead of them, some habits died hard, when he stopped suddenly the rest following his lead. Turning in he spoke to Arthur in hush tones before Arthur turned to Liz.

"Who else lives out here?,"

"No one that i'm aware of Arthur, the woads died out centuries ago aas did the saxons, only people near Camelot is the village we're goign to, why?,"

"Tristan says someone is in the trees watchign us,"

"Oh no," Liz said just as a arrow flew past her barely missing her face by inches.

Pullig their horses reins they all made for the trees on the opposite side. Liz lead them knowing a safe secluded spot. It happen to be the location that Merlin had used often for his tribe meetings and it had a small hut nearby it that she had built as a safe house.

As they arrived at the house Liz was suddenly pulled unexpectedly off her horse into Tristan's arms. He ran his hands over her face making sure she was alright having feared she had been hurt by the arrow.

"My hawk, I'm alright I'm not hurt,"

"I worried,"

"I know Tristan i love your caring nature over me," Tristan hugged her close as she saw Arthur and Dagonet checking the house and the others checking the surrounding area.

"Guys ths is a safe location, not far from here is Merlin's meeting spot, I had this house built as a safe house should anything happen,"

"Wise idea sista great location," Bors bellowed out as he climbed off his horse.

"It is," Arthur agreed as he sheated his sword and looked around.

"There is a stove inside so why dont we cook up some of the meat and have some food we can stay here a bit just in case," Liz said taking her satchel and weapons off her mare Nyla.

The guys did the same and they headed inside. Galahad notice a pen near the house and so instead of tying the horses up he put them in the pen so they had freedom. Leaving the satchels by the door and the weapons on the table by the door Liz headed into the kitchen and turned on the stove while grabbing the frying pan getting ready to cook up the meat.

Arthur and the guys stood in the foyer of the house for a moment to talk quietly amongst themselves.

"This was no accident Arthur someone wants Elizabeth dead,"

"I know Dagonet, I fear I don't know what to do I dont know who wants her dead,"

"Perhaps I can answer that," came a strinkingly cold voice from Tristan's past at the doorway. There stood his ex with a dagger against Elizabeth's throat.

"Who are you? Who hired you to kill her?,"

"She knows who, think real hard who did you steal this land from,"

"No one, I..ugh.. bought this the land fairly from...oh god now I know who wants me dead the man who I could sense the evil from the moment I met him,"

"Yes, Cerdric wants what is rightfully his,"

"He never owned camelot Arthur murdered him in the past,"

"Well he wants it now,"

"Drop the knife Tygra,"

"How do you know my name?,"

"You may not believe this but I'm truely Tristan, the Tristan from the past,"

"My Tristan died in battle, he never came home to fulfill his sworn promise to wed me,"

"I know Cerdric murdered me on the battlefield, he took me from you," as Liz listened to Tristans words she could feel the knot grow in the pit of her stomach.

Tygra's dagger dropped and she shoved Liz awaymaking her hit the floor hard as she ran into Tristan's arms. Liz could feel her eyes grow wet with tears and looking up at Dagonet she knew he could tell what she was thinking. She stood up quietly and slipped around the knights watching Tristan and outside to the pen where the horses were.

She turned with one fleeting look back at the man who broke her heart by holding another woman as lovingly as he had her. Jumping upon Mya's back she wiped her eyes before whistling for Mya to go.

Arthur heard the whistle and rushed to the now open front door. He made it only to see the back of Elizabeth as she hurtled through the forest away from them. Turning he addressed the knights.

"Elizabeth has left do you know why Tristan? It's cause she thinks you dont want her, that you no longer love her just by this insolent act with this woman who just tryed to murder her, I can't believe it i'm ashamed of you brother for the first time ever. Men gather everything make sure the kitchen is fine, we make our way to find our sister. As for you Tristan figure out where your heart lies cause when you come back to camelot I will allow Vanora to dish out your punishment for breaking Elizabeth's heart like you swore not to,"

"I did not break her heart I love Liz, truely I do I bear no feelings for Tygra,"

"Well you better move then and go back to Camelot and try to fix things before Vanora finds you. As for you Tygra, you are not welcome at Camelot for trying to assassinate Princess Elizabeth your lucky I dont kill you, I hereby banish you from Camelot never to go near my kingdom ever," as Arthur declared it he left the house as Galahad, Gawain, Bors, and Dagonet followed him after doing what was asked of them.

Tristan turned to Tygra and said goodbye as he left the house right behind them. He didn't know Elizabeth would think that just by him hugging her. Tygra had just tryed to kill her and instead of embracing her to sooth her fears of death he hugged the assassin. He realized he was a fool and kicking his horse into action he sped by his brothers who smirked in triumph that he had come to his senses. But he feared what awaited him back at Camelot.


	8. Chapter 7 Love and Peace

**Chapter 7**

Tristan rode hard and fast, jumping off his horse soon as he made it to the castle steps. Bounding up them he ran to their room and barged in. Laying on their bed depressed was his Liz going closer he fell to his knees at her bedside and prayed that she would listen to him.

"My sky it wasn't what you thought. Yes I hugged her but never should have until after I held you to sooth your fears and reminded you that you were still there with me. I pray you can forgive me I hold no love for Tygra she was my best friend growing up and our fathers had been the ones to set up the arrangement. I swear it Liz you hold my heart you and you alone," he pleaded his case to Liz his head dropping in shame.

Liz could tell he had hurt her and slowly she reached up running her fingers through his hair.

"I forgive you Tristan this once, do not allow it to occur again look at what it did to me just by this one time already,"

"I know Liz I swear it never again," Tristan looked up at her surprising her as she knew Tristan was so tough he never cryed yet here he was tears in his eyes at the risk of losing his Elizabeth.

Leaning up he pressed his lips to hers softly but passionately, but it didn't last long cause the door slammed open to reveal a angry Vanora.

"Vanora before you start I apologize, we made up, everything is ok between me and Liz again,"

"Oh it may be between both of you but you mister are still getting a ear full from me your lucky I dont sic Bors on you,"

"He already had his shot all the guys did trust me my ears are still ringing from it,"

"Good fine then you got lucky this time but dont let it happen again," Vanora declared before leaving them to talk.

After stripping off all his unneeded clothes he slipped into bed beside Elizabeth and held her close. Stroking her hair he smiled as he saw her eyes shinning once more. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to her forehead as they just spent the day by themselves.

A little while later there was a knock at the door. After calling out who's there it turned out to be Jacob informing Elizabeth that the people she was meant to meet with in the village arrived at Camelot, escorted by her brothers.

Standing up slowly Liz smiled at Tristan's wandering eyes over her body despite wearing pajamas. Stepping into her walk in closet she dressed in her long black strapless ball gown, a pair of black heels, and braided her hair over her shoulder.

Walking back into their room Tristan's jaw dropped at how beautiful she was. Standing he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms kissing her. Liz smiled and pushed Tristan into the bathroom showing him how everything worked so that he could get ready too.

A hour later Tristan came out only wrapped in a towel to find a outfit laid out on the bed for him. A pair of black breeches, and a blue tunic. Liz sat on the bed waiting as he dressed before pulling him over to sit in front of her. Undoing his braids she carefully began brushing out his hair so it wasn't tangled anymore, and then she began redoing his braids but unique.

Once ready Liz took Tristan's offered arm and they made their way down to the round table.

Entering she smiled seeing everyone in their new clothes she had Vanora get them, sitting talking to the village elder and the fence a seat at the round table she turned and squezed Arthur's hand in thanks.

"Village Elder Marconis it is wonderful to see you,"

"As it is you Elizabeth, but pray tell what occured for the great knights of old to not only be alive but to be escorting me and Tunis here,"

"Seems the man who I fought with to purchase camelot is determined to have me killed to be able to own it,"

"What Cerdric doesn't realize is that i'm alive as is my brothers and no one will succeed in killing our sister, if we must he will be the dead one,"

"You have the support of the Village, we will stand by you Elizabeth always,"

"Thank you Marconis. May I introduce you both to my knight Tristan,"

"Many blessings on you both I heard word you were happy and to see you are is truely a blessing,"

"Thank you many blessings on you and your wife as well. I hope we can come to some sort of direction over the trade routes,"

"Aye already have Elizabeth, you dont need to take much on your shoulders at the current time I have discussed it with Marconis and have come to agreement over the trades, and Tunis and I have arranged to have the fence you wished for made in black iron, and set for ten feet high to surround not only the graveyard but along the trade routes as well. That was a side arrangement myself and my brothers will be escorts for the envoys and in return the fence for the trade route is free,"

"Thank you brother for handling this it has been a long day. Why dont we go down to Vanora's temporary tavern, a good ale will do us all a great deal of good and to celebrate successful trade agreements,"

"Aye grand idea meet you there," Bors laughed as he took a head start out the room to go to the tavern as the others followed. They assumed they were walking into a peaceful environment, last thing they would have expected was a pair of unexpected guests.


	9. Chapter 8 Last Peaceful Evening Part 1

**Chapter 8**

As they made their way to the tavern Galahad cracked a joke which had them all laughing, but the laughter quickly stopped as they noticed the people surrounding the taven. Making their way in they saw two people who were the center of all the stopped activity. Vanora was speaking with them as she pointed behind the gentleman towards us for what reason they did not know.

As the gentleman turned around their jaws dropped, they all stood in shock, for there standing in front of them was Merlin and Gunivere. Arthur snapped out of his hynotized state pretty quick and quickly made his way to Gunivere kissing her and holding her close. Then he turned to address Merlin.

"Merlin, I am surprised to see you both alive but it is good to see you old friend,"

"Aye it is you as well Artorious, I must admit I was the one who brought you all back to life, and set the course for the reborn to return home. It has been far too long since we have all been joined together and we must give thanks to young Elizabeth. I heard your prayers every time you went into the graveyard, pleading with the gods to bring Artorious and the knights home to your newly built Camelot. I deemed you worthy and started the course of life by bringing back those you wished for so dearly. Do not ever lose your faith Elizabeth it was your love for these men that truely brought them back," Liz nodded to Merlin too shocked to say anything but smiled as she felt Tristan's arm go around her waist.

"Artorious I return to you now at a critical time. The saxon leader had been reborn, who did it I do not know. But what I do know is that he has a army prepared to kill Elizabeth and to take Camelot by force,"

"He will not touch our land," growled Liz at his words furious someone brought the saxon leader back as well.

"Young Elizabeth he is determined to have it, even if it means your death. A war is coming Artorius will you stand and fight once more for your beloved Camelot,"

"Aye I will,"

"Noble knights what about you all?,"

"Aye," replied Galahad, Gawain, Dagonet, Bors, and Lancelot.

Tristan turned to look at Liz for the first time unsure of battle considering the last time he faced the saxon leader he was killed, and now he had a reason to live for.

"I'm going to fight my hawk, will you be by my side," with those few words Liz had his decision made for him he would not let his Liz fight alone.

"Aye, I will fight once more but I will not face down the saxon leader again I have a reason to live for,"

"Yes you do young scout it must be Arthur to face down the leader, the future of the battle is unclear but I pray the gods keep you all safe," Merlin responded to Tristan's unspoken question of who would fight him.

With the mood of the evening changed the knights each went their own seperate ways for the evening.

**Arthur and Gunivere**

Arthur led his beloved Gunivere through the court yard towards the castle. If he was to train for another war he was determined to spend at least one night of peace with her now that she had returned to him.

Making their way upstairs to his bedroom Arthur had barely closed his door before he had a armful of his beloved. She wrapped her arms around his neck their kiss so intensifying. He walked her backwards toward the bed sliding his hands over her new body, learning each new curve that was for him.

Upon reaching the bed he had made sure to slide the zipper of her dress down midway to the bed and then finally removed it revealing her lushious body to him. Laying her down on the bed he kissed along her collarbone his hands never stopping making sure to touch every inch of her.

Her hands slid over his clothes she pulled at his tunic and slid it over his head before his lips reached hers again. He slid off his breeches and pulled her close their bodies joining as one as the power of true love spread through out the castle the purest magic that ever existed.

**Bors and Vanora**

Bors worked it out with Vanora's co worker of the tavern and them knowing that there was to be a war agreed with Bors to handle the tavern by herself that night so they could spend a night of peace together.

He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders kissing her as they made their way up to their bedroom in the castle. Bors made sure the door was locked before he picked his spitfire up in his arms kissing her deeply as he made their way to the bed.

With them being the wildest couple within the group Bors ripped Vanora's dress off as she ripped his tunic and breeches off. This was their style of love not slow and gentle they were rough and rowdy. Vanora biting at his collarbone as Bors grabbed every inch of his Vanora meorizing every piece of her skin.

The power of love intensified as yet another couple added to it. If they had known what they were doing they would have most likely not done so, but Merlin knew.

The couples that joined within the castle that night was creating the strongest force of power around each other. The power of love was unconquerable by anyone and Merlin knew those with love ones would survive the battle.

He just hoped that the mate of Dagonet made her move soon, for Gawain had Galahad, Arthur had Gunivere, Tristan had Elizabeth, and Bors had Vanora. She would though perhaps not tonight or perhaps it would be that night but either way he knew Dagonet would be with his chosen beloved from the fates, and Merlin was proud to know that his tribe would survive this final battle.


	10. Chapter 9 Last Peaceful Evening Part 2

**Chapter 9**

**Galahad and Gawain**

As Galahad barged into his and Gawain's room he sat furiously on their bed seething at the fact he had to fight yet another life risking war. Gawain stood by the door letting his love one seeth and knew any second he would need him once he started calming down.

Galahad vented and cursed for a good twenty minutes before biting his lip showing his fear. There was Gawain's sign so he made his way slowly over to their bed and had barely sat down before he had a armful of Galahad. He held him trying to calm him fully down so he wouldn't be so worried their final night of peace.

Gawain was barely focused before he felt Galahad's lips on his. He happily kissed him back wrapping one of his hands behidn Galahad's neck. Running his other hand down he slipped it under Galahad's tunic against his rib as he manuvered them so he was laying over Galahad.

Breaking the kiss Gawain slipped Galahad's tunic up over his head before leaning down kissing his collar bone. He was giving Galahad the attention so that he could feel relaxed and safe. He stopped what he was doign as he felt Galahad pull on his tunic. Helping him he leaned up pulling his own tunic off for him.

Gawain and Galahad slowly undressed relishing in the peace of the night as the finally joined together. THeir love adding to the power of the pure love magic occuring within the castle.

**Elizabeth and Tristan**

As Elizabeth made her way in first into their bedroom Tristan could see she was nervous what about he was not sure. He knew many of the others would be using this night to be together alone in their rooms but she knew he wouldn't push her for that.

Stripping off his tunic and boots he slid open the bottom drawer of their night table and took out of his apples and the knife he kept with them. Sitting on the bed his back against the headboard he began thinking over everything as he ate his apple while Liz changed.

Hearing the door to the closet open he took the chance and looked up at her his breath catching as he saw how pretty she was dressed in a short red night gown with her hair down tumbling over her shoulders.

She sat down beside him on the bed and without having to say anything he handed her a piece of his apple to share. She nibbled on it pep talking herself into what she was wanting, and about to do.

Reaching over Liz removed the apple and knife from Tristan's hands and set them on the night table before leaning in kissing him. Tristan pulled her up to straddle his lap just holding her close as they kiss letting her set the speed of whatever she wanted tonight.

Running her hands down his chest she blushed as she quickly slipped them away grasping the end of her night gown and sliding it off her body. Tristan took a moment studdying every each of her newly shown skin and smiled thinking how beautiful she is. It wasn't long before they too added their love to the magic surrounding the castle.

Merlin sat in the tavern smirking knowing that now the knights would not die for the power of love was stronger then any magic known to man. He had faith more faith then he had in the survival of all the knights he brought home. Now it was left to Dagonet and his one to finally meet and become one and he knew sooner or later they would before the battle this time.


	11. Chapter 10 New Love In The Midst Of War

**Chapter 10**

The following morning the men kissed their beloveds and left heading to their old training grounds, which to their surprise had been fenced off, mowed, and brand new modern weapons and targets set up. Arthur suspected Liz used it often as the archery target had multiple holes in it. Heading to each of their respected spots then men spent the morning retraining their bodies to reacquaint themselves with sword fighting and archery.

Liz felt contented but sore as she made her way to Vanora's tavern for breakfast. She smirked as she saw Vanora in bad shape as well.

"Rough night," Liz remarked cracking up laughing as Vanora smacked her arm.

"Dont think I didn't notice you limping as well miss never touched a man. I take it you and Tristan coupled as well," with those words Liz blushed and ducked her head down.

"Proud of you girly about time you opened your heart and to the man you have loved so long,"

"As am I Vanora I love Tristan, and I love the others like family I finally feel...complete,"

"I know what you mean I felt the same way when I saw my Bors and the boys,"

"Excuse me," came a quiet soft voice from behind them.

"Yes dear what can we do for you,"

"I couldn't help but hear through the village is it true the knights are home?,"

"Yes it is, my name is Vanora the girlfriend of Bors, and this is Elizabeth the girlfriend of Tristan,"

"My name is Anna, I grew up hearing tales of old about the knights, I truthfully fell for Dagonet, so brave, so gentle a giant,"

"Aye he is, he loves with all his heart, passionate about his brothers and now us his sisters and will make any woman very lucky to have him as their spouse,"

"I believe that Miss Vanora, I am just but a stable girl but I hope to at least gaze upon him for I know I am not worthy of his heart,"

"Do not put yourself down so Anna, I thought the same of myself with Tristan and if he can prove me wrong aye Dagonet will prove you wrong too if you should tell him,"

"Thank you for the kind words Miss Elizabeth but all I can do is hope," as Anna said that she turned and made her way down the street heading for the stables to lead the horses out to their graze.

Liz looked at Vanora with a gleam in her eye. Vanora knew that look the look of mischief that meant Liz had matchmaking in mind.

"Liz no I am not doing it again we got smacked by Jesse last time we match made,"

"That's only cause he took too long to see what we saw and hated that we showed him up,"

"Your thinking of Dagonet and Anna aren't you,"

"Yup, they be perfect together and I saw a part of myself in her the longing to belong to someone she has loved from afar from another era,"

"Alright but if this gets out of hand I'm sicing Bors on you," laughing Liz and Vanora began to enjoy their breakfast that had been delivered while they had spoke to Anna.

Six hours later Liz was in the clothing shop when she noticed the guys walking by. Shaking the shopkeeper's hand she left the shop walking up behind Tristan wrapping her arm quielty around his waist surprising him as she walked cuddled up to him. The guys smiled at the display as Liz began her plan.

"Hey Dag,"

"Yes sister,"

"Have you ever loved someone or have feelign towards someone?,"

"Why do you ask little one,"

"Well ok straight to the point there is this young lady Anna from the stables who has loved you as I loved Tristan and she feels she is not worthy of your love or your attention just cause she isn't important,"

"Nonsense if she is pure of heart and same traits as me then I will love her, I do believe I will pay a visit to the stables excuse me," Dagonet said spilting from the group making his way down the streets to the stables.

Anna was brushing Star when she heard the stable door creak open. Assuming it was one of the knights coming to find a horse to claim she continue to brush star keeping to herself.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Anna," came the heavily raspy voice from behind her. Pausing in shock she turned and curtsied to him.

"I am she, Anna McBride at your service Sir Dagonet,"

"I was informed from others that you had spoke of me earlier today," blushing Anna nodded as she laid the horse brush on the shelf by the door of the stall and exited it.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner,"

"I...I would be honoured," Anna replied happily as she smiled sweetly up at Dagonet.

Taking her hand he kissed her knuckles and agreed to meet her at the tavern in a hour giving them both enough time to get ready. Anna nearly fainted in shock as Dagonet left the stables as Anna practically ran from the stables to her house just two doors form it.

Running upstairs she quickly stripped off her work clothes and jumped in the shower. Making sure she had no grime on herself she dryed off, applied a bit of eyeshadow and eyeliner, pulled her hair up into a bun with bits of hair tumbling down in waves under it, and then made her way to her room.

Once she was standing in front of her closet she remembered she didnt own much clothing and had to settle on a short strapless peace coloured gown, a pair of black ballet flats, a pair of black onyx heirloom earrings, and a silver choker. Once ready she took a nervous breath and began to make her way downstairs and outside praying she made it to the tavern with no incidents. Who knew tonight would be her fairytale happy ending.


	12. Chapter 11 True Love Discovered

**Chapter 11**

The tavern was busy that night Vanora had taken the night off to enjoy it with her family as her workers covered bussing the table and serving the drink and dinner. Vanora sat on Bors lap, Liz sat curled up into Tristan's side, Lancelot was already through his second tank of ale, Galahad and Gawain were eating but close together, Arthur and Gunivere sat at the head of the table with Merlin to their left. Lastly Dagonet sat patiently watching the door for any sign of Anna hoping she would still come.

Anna slipped into the tavern and stood feeling out of place. Spotting the knights and their ladies she saw Liz tap Dagonet's arm and point towards her. Dagonet turned his head and smiled seeing her. Standing he began to make his way towards her happy she had come.

"Good evening Dagonet,"

"Good evening Anna you look beautiful tonight,"

"Thank you, it's not often I get to dress up for something special like this,"

"Here come with me," Dagonet held his hand out to her and grasping it in his led her towards the group table.

"Everyone this is Anna, she graciously takes care of our horses and does a remarkable job at it,"

"Aye she does Raven has a great looking coat on her,"

"Why thank you for thinking I do,"

"It's true young lady," Arthur spoke making Anna blush in pride.

Pulling out her chair for her Dagonet motioned for her to join them so she could get to know the others.

"Anna, this to your left is Lancelot, beside him is Liz and Tristan, across from you is Galahad and Gawain, to their left is Bors and Vanora, and you know Arthur and Gunivere,"

"Aye I do it is a honour to meet you all,"

"You as well young lady," Gawain nodded towards her as she saw him grab Galahad's hand when they finished their dinner.

Dagonet signalled for the bar maid to bring over two plates of dinner for himself and Anna. After it was delivered he requested two sodas instead of ale so that they could stay sober and enjoy the night.

It was getting late as the couples began drifting off to their rooms, soon leaving Dagonet and Anna to themselves. Making their way out of the tavern Dagonet took Anna's hand in his and began to walk her home like a gentleman.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, thank you for this evening Dagonet,"

"Your welcome Anna, everyone truely enjoys your company myself included,"

"Well I'm happy they do," Anna said smiling as they arrived at her door.

"Will you join us again tomorrow?,"

"Of course Dagonet," after agreeing to a second date Dagonet place a soft gentle kiss upon Anna lips and bid her goodnight as she made her way inside. Leaning against her front door she touched her lips and giggled in happiness as she knew she had found her true love by true love first kiss. Now she had to wonder what the future would hold for them with a war looming upon their doorstep.


	13. Chapter 12 A Light In The Dark Of War

**Chapter 12**

The next morning Anna woke to her usual routine. After having a nice hot wakening shower she dressed in her leather pants, black long thin sleeve shirt, her riding boots, and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Leaving she smiled feeling the heat of the sun upon her face.

Anna made her way to the stables opening the door she noticed something amiss, there seemed to be smoke just the tip of it coming over her part of the wall. Turning quickly she slipped from the stables and rushed towards the castle.

Breathlessly rushing into the round table chamber all the knights jerked their heads up as if being attacked. When they noticed it was just Anna they calmed a bit but knew she had to have had a reason for rushing in to join them.

"Arthur, the wall behind the stables I went to take care of the horses and there was just whispers of black smoke coming over the wall I think should check it out,"

"Men to the wall," Arthur announced standing and leaving first with Gunivere right behind him.

Dagonet took Anna's hand and together they followed the others out to the section of the wall where she had seen the black smoke. Although they wish they hadn't looked for camped outside their gates was a army of saxons.

Liz trembled slightly as Tristan wrapped his arms around her to steady her. He knew why she was nervous the war was so soon upon them and they had just the night before found out they were with child.

Arthur whispered something to Gunivere before she took off all they could assume was it was a order to gather the woads for war again. Turning they left the wall heading for the tavern in silence.

As they arrived in the tavern and sat at their normal table they began to discuss stratergies. The men tryed hard to convince the women to not fight but in the end only Vanora agreed not to get involved. Tristan worried for Liz but knew she could fight but he didn;t want to risk the life of his child. Liz knew his fear but swore to him she wouldn't go after any of the major people as long as he didn't either.

After discussions were completed the men went off to train the serious hard fighting as Vanora and Liz worked the tavern. Anna left and went to compelte her morning work and as she finished she rejoined the ladies in the tavern for lunch.

Sitting together at their men's table they sat in worried silence.

"So the end has come, the final battle to end it once and for all,"

"You know Tristan will live for you Liz, just like Dag has Anna, and Bors has me,"

"I know Vanora but still with the news we received last night and now this what future does Camelot have,"

"News?,"

"Oh, well you girls are going to be aunts, Tristan and I are with child,"

"And you're fighting I should lock you in the storage closet so you can not fight them,"

"Vanora think of this it's me the leader has the issue with now cause I bought Camelot out from under him, It's my head he wants. Arthur plans on fighting him for everyone so no one dies this time, the woads are grouping in the forest with Gunivere, and the men are training their hardest all day for now on til its time,"

"I know Liz I just worried about you girls cause your younger then me,"

"We know Vanora, we know," Liz said as she grasped Anna and Vanora's hand in comfort.

It was by dinner time that the men returned to the tavern. They had at least taken the time to shower and change before joining them. Dagonet pulled Anna close to him as they ate, Galahad and Gawain held hands making it slightly difficult to eat but accomplishing it, Arthur and Gunivere had slightly bowed heads, Tristan had Liz sitting on his lap his free hand resting on her stomach, Lancelot had surprised everyone but not drinking much ale that night, Bors and Vanora were even calm instead of their rowdy selves. For they did not know what morning held for all they could do was hope and pray that this war ended in their victory with no deaths this time.


End file.
